786vskhaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 7: Unforeseen Circumstances
The hostage looked around her cell. It was bleak, barren,rusty and dark. She couldn't move her arms or legs, as they were tied down. She heard footsteps down the hall, coming closer, closer, closer, until she saw the figure in the door way. It was Katie Khaos. She walked over to the girl and said, "You are our hostage. I am going to brainwash you and send you back to your "friends" over at 786. You will scare them out of revolting, you will tell them how evil, how horrible, and cruel we are." she then left the room. Glammy was squirming in the cell she had been in for 3 days. She was terrified. She had no hope of escaping on her own, the Khaos would make sure of that. Her only hope was to have her Organization, her fellow revolutionaries, and most of all, her friends, save her. There was no other way she would be able to get out and not be controlled by Khaos. She hoped 786 had a plan devised, and it would be executed before Khaos commences their operation and she becomes a puppet for them, forever. ~ ~ ~ ~ Pickle pounded his fist against the table, "They saw us coming! How?!" Silenced followed, as everyone in 786 was shocked by the turn of events. Poke was the first to speak up, "They must have listening devices set up around here and been alerted to every movement we've been making." The 786 dragon puffed some smoke and grunted, then something amazing happened, the 786 Dragon spoke, saying, "There was a man who came in here and set up strange devices, but then I battered the man down, causing him to retreat." Everyones mouth went agape. The dragon had spoken! "I have been able to do this ever since Omega cast a set of charms on me, resulting in my ability to speak," the dragon explained, seeing the look on the 786's faces. The entire 786 organization stood speechless and imobile, unable to concieve what they were hearing. A dragon talking! That was impossible! Then, Omega cast another enchantment, "The enchantment I just cast on my dragon shall make him smart, thus being able to help of find Glammy and devise a scheme to save her." he said. "Smart Omega," Heat said, "Lets get scheming!" ~ ~ ~ ~ "And that's all we have to do to save the girl!" the 786 dragon said, "By my calculation, we will have no chance of failing unless some unforeseen circumstances come up." "Such as?" Jell inquiried. The dragon snorted and said, "Why do you think I said "unforseen" girl?" Jell stomped away, obviously frustrated at the way the 786 Dragon had been acting. A moment of silence followed as everyone was to shocked to talk after that happening. Then Pickle said, "We strike today! We cannot afford for her to be tortured by them!" "Very well," Heat said, "You have heard our fearless leader Pickle! We strike now! Aboard your dragons and execute the plan with flawless precision! Let's move 786 and get our spy back! Heat and the rest of 786 aboarded their dragons and took off into the sky. All of them, except for Thinker, as usual, were gliding through the skies efortlessly, closing in upon a common destination, the Khaos Castle. Heat lead his group, comprised of Jell and Poke to the rear end of the castle, where they would fly through seperate windows, fly down through the halls and scour the land for Glammy, casting warning fire at all who stand in their way. Pickle would lead his group through the front, looking for Liber to tell him not to send any of his goons after 786 members. He would be accompainied by Omega and Thinker. This would be Pickle's first face to face meeting with Liber, and he was apprehensive. But from the start, these plans did not go well. The "unforeseen circumstances" prophesied by the 786 Dragon were coming true. Thinker, as usual, could not control his dragon and flew into the side of the castle. Not only did that leave Pickle and Omega to get to Liber themselves, but he had also alerted the entire castle that someone was outside. The alarm had sounded and Pickle heard movement inside the castle. Then the second "unforseen circustance" occured, when all of the Khaos members soared down the large hallways of the castle on their own Khaos Dragon hybrids. Liber's dragon seemed to have the cold element in it, which Pickle thought was perfect for him, considering his cold heart. Koala was riding the same dragon he had at the time of the kidnapping, except with a mysterious green orb above its head. Ghast was on a Metal hybrid which was the slowest of the group. Hurricane's Lightning Hybrid was the most "khaotic" of the group as it shot lightning everywhere it went. Destroyer's Fire Hybrid was the most beautiful of the herd of Khaos Dragons, as it had blue fire whiriling around it. The only Khaos member missing was Katie, nor did anyone know where she was, which was very worrying. ~ ~ ~ ~ While all of the other 786 members were busy upstairs, Heat, Poke, and Jell had found the dungeon and were searching every room for signs of Glammy, they found a pair of shackles that had been burned and were missing the cuff part. Upon further inspection a lock of Glammy's hair was found, along with multiple pieces of fur. There had been no sign of anything bad but one could only ponder what had gone on here. Then Jell heard a noise in the hallway. "Guys! Someone is outside!" She whispered. "There's no point in trying to hide guys, let's face it head-on," Heat claimed, getting ready to walk out on his dragon. Poke and Jell followed Heat and stepped out into the hall, seeing Ghast on his dragon. The dragon immediately used its elemental breath, shooting black shards out of its mouth. Jell's, Poke's, and Heat's dragons used their elemental breath, creating a barrage of snow, white lightning, and white fire, blasting Ghast off of his dragon. Heat got off of his dragon, commanded Poke and Jell to watch his back, and walked over to Ghast. He picked him up by the collar and asked, "Where is Glammy?" Ghast mumbled, "If I had any idea, I wouldn't be down here looking for her, now would I?" Heat threw Ghast to the ground and strutted back to his dragon saying "Poke and Jell, it was our duty to find Glammy and save her from Khaos. It seems that she has escaped by the help of a dragon, and her 'escape' is not known by Khaos members," He climbed on to his dragon, "The search needs to be widened. Let's change our thinking about this though. She has escaped now and is no longer defenseless if she has the help from a dragon. That fiesty girl is probably seeking revenge right now, and we need to find her, to bring her and protect her before she hurts herself." Category:Stories